


Who Else If Not You?

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: A quick little fic of one way Blaine and Sam could get together.





	Who Else If Not You?

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in February of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

Blaine can’t believe this is happening. Like actually, real world, wide-awake happening. 

Sam had been… weird all week. It had all started with an innocent-enough comment from Marley….

*****

They’d been hanging out before glee club, Sam and Blaine wrestling playfully amongst the risers. At one point Sam, one arm wrapped around Blaine’s waist and the other tickling his side, had actually picked Blaine up off the ground. 

“Are those two dating? They’re so sweet with one another.” The question wasn’t meant for them to hear. Marley had directed it at Tina. Who had snapped back that no, Blaine was certainly not dating Sam. 

“Sam is straight. He has absolutely no interest in Blaine.” Tina had said.

Blaine had actually been able to laugh it off, but he had felt a little wounded by the way Tina had chosen her words. Tina knew how Blaine felt about his best friend, there was no need to rub the hopelessness in. 

Sam had given Blaine an odd look, as if he could tell how much Tina’s comment had bothered Blaine. Ever since then the blonde had been… distant. 

A week later. Blaine had finally confronted Sam in an empty hallway when the jock had been running back to his locker for forgotten homework. He hadn’t been too confrontational, just enough to let Sam know that he was hurt. Hurt that Sam would let a little misunderstanding get between them. Blaine had thought Sam was comfortable with Blaine’s sexuality. 

Except no sooner was the accusation out of Blaine’s mouth then Sam was fumbling over his words. Sam sometimes struggled to get words out when he was worked up, they got twisted and turned in his mind and didn’t always come out right, but Sam certainly made his point.

Sam had said that it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable with Blaine being gay, not at all. It had a lot less to do with Blaine and a lot more to do with Sam. Because apparently, Sam wasn’t as straight as originally thought. Apparently, he was bisexual or something and very much interested in Blaine. And he’d gotten weird because he was scared that if the newer members of glee club thought they were dating, maybe Blaine could tell Sam had these feelings too. And that was scary for Sam, of course it was, because the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to know about his pathetic crush. 

Blaine should have stopped Sam, explained that his crush wasn’t pathetic, explained that Blaine was very much in love with Sam too. But instead he’d leaned up and pressed his lips to Sam’s mouth. 

*****

And then they were kissing. They were still kissing now. Blaine’s hands are in Sam’s hair and his hips are in Sam’s hands, being pressed into the metal lockers. 

It’s slow, but open and intense. For just a kiss, it’s filled with so much intimacy. It’s perfect, heavenly, until Blaine is coming to his senses and pulling back. Sam’s face is confused at the sudden end, eyes half open and red lips parted.

“wait Sam this isn’t… weird for you, Is it? Because I know I’m not exactly… well you know… what you’re used to.” Blaine blushes sheepishly, still flustered from the kiss but also embarrassed at his babbling. 

Sam cuts Blaine off with a soft, tender kiss. His large hand cups Blaine’s jaw and helps him to lock their eyes together. 

“You know… I thought it might be. A little weird, I mean.” Sam says. “But… falling in love with you? My best friend? It’s actually like the least weird thing in the world, bro. Like, who else if not you?" 

They’re both silent after that, just letting themselves soak in the moment. Sam notices how, somehow, Blaine’s eyes still manage to sparkle in the flat lights of the hallway. And Blaine notes to himself how Sam’s gentle care seeps into every aspect of his body. From the slight upturn to his lips, to the relaxed way his arm is resting around Blaine’s hips. 

It’s Blaine who finally breaks the silence. "You know… there comes a point when you’re going to have to stop calling me bro." 

That actually gives Sam pause because, oh, right. He and Blaine weren’t just bros anymore. And calling the person you’re dating bro was sort of… beyond weird. 

They both chuckle at that, and soon they’re making the way down the hallways pressed together, laughing and joking just like they always had. Except this time, their hands are joined. Swinging playfully between them.


End file.
